


In The Heat of The Night

by linknealgotdabooty (MissCGiggles)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Somnophilia, college rhink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCGiggles/pseuds/linknealgotdabooty
Summary: The boys have been skiing all day, their cabin has no heat and Link is frozen. Rhett offers to share his bed... I wonder what happens next.





	In The Heat of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever foray into Rhink and first ever fic that I'm actually going to present to the world. It's smut guys, just rhink smut, because I felt like I needed some more of that. Thanks to thefrenchmaidoutfit, rhinkipoo and ter0rr for helping me and encouraging me. Y'all are wonderful people <3

They had been looking forward to the ski trip for the past month, excited to just ski and have fun with the guys in the cabin that Tim had gotten permission to use from a family friend.  
In their current predicament though, Rhett wasn't so sure it had been a great idea. He could hear Link's teeth chatter from the bunk above him. It was so loud that Rhett had next to no chance of falling asleep.

After returning to the cabin, they were exhausted after a long day of skiing only to find the power had gone out and they were left with no heat at all in the cabin. It had been late and they were tired, so no one was motivated to immediately fix the issue. They had all decided to eat a little, call it a night and try to get some sleep. Tim would call the owners in the morning. There was a fireplace, but the boys were all worn out and no one had energy to go outside and dig through the snow to get firewood. 

Link had been thoroughly chilled after the day outside, and even though he was under a giant duvet plus a blanket that Rhett had found in a cupboard, his body was still shaking and his teeth clinked together incessantly.

"Link..." It was hurting Rhett's jaw just listening to the sounds he made. "Link, are you okay, Buddyroll?"

"Ye-yeah..." Link's teeth chattered even as he spoke. "I'm fi-ine, Rh-ett... Just go-o to sle-ep". The involuntary movement of his body made his voice sound frail. 

"I really can't with all the noise you're making," Rhett hesitated before continuing, "Do you want to come down here with me? I don't want your teeth to fall out from all that chattering, I still want to be able to be seen with you in public, man." Rhett could hear a small chuckle coming from the bunk above.

"Al-alright, yeah thanks." Rhett heard, and before he even had time to turn around to lay on his back to make room, he felt the duvet being lifted and a pair of very cold legs pressing against his own. Link laid his body half on top of Rhett: a leg over Rhett's, an arm across his back and a cold face buried in the back of his neck. He could feel Link's t-shirt against his side, Link held on for dear life, welcoming all the heat that Rhett had stored for himself under his duvet. 

"Goddamn. You're cold, Link", Rhett shivered. "You gotta scooch a little if you want me to turn around so I can rub your arms. " Rhett tried moving onto his back, but Link was too much of a barrier for his adjustments to do anything substantial.

"No, please. Rhett, this is fine, your back is so warm, I don't wanna move right now," Link snuggled closer. Rhett could feel the Link's entire body against his. 

"Okay. Sleep tight." Rhett let out a sigh at his friend's antics, but let him stay how he wanted.  
"You too, Rhett, and thanks man." Link's chattering had almost stopped and his words came out a lot less choppy than they had when he was still on the top bunk. Rhett felt calmer knowing that his friend was warming up and happy that they were both able to get some sleep.

It always took Rhett longer to fall asleep, and right now he was enjoying the closeness of another body. He could feel Link relaxing against him, the chattering stopping completely and being replaced by the sound of heavy breathing. Rhett knew Link had fallen asleep, and knowing that his friend was finally feeling comfortable allowed him to soon follow.

Rhett awoke a few hours later. It was still dark outside, no light coming through the windows. As sleep left him completely, he noticed what had woken him. Link was moaning against his neck and Rhett could feel something hard against his backside being pushed slowly against him. Link was humping him in his sleep.

They had ended up on their sides, Link still behind him, holding him close with his head buried in the crook of Rhett's neck. Small moans were coming in a steady stream, and because of Rhett's loose boxers, Link had managed to lodge his dick in between Rhett's cheeks, thrusting shallowly against him. He could feel the long shape of Link through the thin layers. Rhett's whole body stiffened. They had slept in the same bed before, but he had never felt Link's whole body this intimately before. Link's cock felt massive and he could feel his own body responding to Link's movements.

Rhett began to panic. Link was probably dreaming about that girl he had been seeing, and he was afraid of what would happen should Link wake up. The embarrassment that would inevitably happen if Rhett woke the other man up had him frozen in fear. Maybe if he stayed quiet and completely motionless, wait it out, Link would stop on his own. Rhett waited long minutes, lying completely still, but Link kept rubbing against him, getting deeper and deeper in between his cheeks. Rhett could feel Link's shaft pressing softly against his entrance and his own dick responded to the pressure.

Rhett had tried playing with his ass a few times in the shower. He was curious while masturbating after a hookup with a girl who had insisted upon him doing the same to her. He started with pressing a few fingers against his rim at first, just gently massaging his opening and felt the way it had sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. That first time as he had stuck the tip of his finger in, he came harder than he ever had. He was utterly ashamed for liking it as much as he did, but it hadn't stopped him from doing it regularly during long showers, always coming harder than when he just used his hand on his cock.

Now, with Link rubbing against him, he couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. 

This was wrong though, Link didn't know what he was doing and Rhett felt like he was taking advantage of his sleeping friend. It just felt so good that he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. 

Link's thrusting came faster and harder and his sleep drunken moans were climbing in intensity. Rhett couldn't help push back against Link to feel the hard cock press more firmly against his hole, pleasure rippling through his body. He didn't dare put a hand on his own cock though, even if the urge was almost impossible to deny. Link's lithe, warm body against his was like a drug, and he couldn’t get enough.

Link’s hand had found its way onto Rhett's hip, his grip tightening. The firm thrusts against his taint and hole had Rhett so worked up that he couldn't keep his sounds in anymore. A high pitched moan poured out of Rhett and Link responded with a groan of his own. 

"Yeah, Rhett mmmm," Link sighed against his nape, still asleep.  
Rhett was stunned, Link was dreaming about him, while rubbing off on him. Rhett’s excitement at this had him grabbing the hand on his hip tightly. 

"Link." He said and repeated the name while shaking the hand in his grip. 

Link awoke with a start and promptly came against Rhett with a wail on his lips. His back arched, pushing his dick even deeper into Rhett’s crack. Rhett could feel the wetness seeping through Link's boxers into his own; it was going to stain, but in the moment he didn’t care. Link slowly relaxed against Rhett's back, but didn't pull away and kept his firm grip on Rhett's hip. Rhett felt the whisper of lips against his neck and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He wanted Link to touch him. 

"Link," Rhett said, squeezing the hand against his hip harder, "Link, I'm so hard," Rhett whined.

A sleepy grumble came from behind him, "You want help with that?" Link rasped and left a very soft kiss behind his ear.

Rhett was desperate to come and nodded without even a second thought, "Yes, please, please make me come."

He felt the hand move from his hip and follow the waistband around to the front, where it dipped below. Link went straight to his member and cupped it, feeling the smooth skin under his hand. Rhett's breath hitched at the touch.

Link's long warm fingers gripped him tightly and slowly started to work over his cock. It felt so different from doing it himself. It was also very different from the handjobs he'd gotten from girlfriends; Link's hand was much bigger, more rough and a lot more practiced.

His hand slid all the way up to the tip of Rhett's cock and his thumb grazed it on every downward motion. Rhett's moans kept coming at a steady pace from Link’s ministrations. 

"You like my hand on your cock, huh, bo?" Link's voice was raw from sleep and the sound of it made a shiver run down Rhett's spine. 

"Yeah, yeah, please don't stop," came the breathless reply.

"Roll onto your back. I want to see your face when you come for me." Rhett obeyed quickly as Link situated himself on his knees at the end of the small bed. Rhett’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could clearly see Link’s profile at the end of the bed. Link pulled on the waistband of his boxers, exposing Rhett's dick to the cold air, and slowly removed the garment completely. 

Grabbing Rhett's ankles, Link spread his legs to situate himself between them, his head now level with Rhett's weeping cock. Link eyed the dick in front of him, glancing between the length and Rhett's grey-green eyes. He grabbed the shaft and slowly leaned down, sticking his tongue out while maintaining eye contact. He took the tip in his mouth and Rhett almost couldn't stop himself from pressing further into the wet heat. Link didn't go far down, focusing his attention on the head. Link let the length fall from his lips. 

"Mmm... I’ve wanted to taste you for years." He caught the head with his bottom lip again and enveloped more of Rhett’s length, sucking gently while moving further and further down. He moved his lips down as far as he could go, jerking the rest with a firm hand. Rhett fell into the motion, pushing softly into the wet heat around him. Pulling off again, Link pressed his tongue against the slit, licking away any trace of precome. He moaned at the taste of his friend and sucked lightly on the head once more. Rhett's answering moan reverberated through his whole body.

Link continued pleasuring Rhett with his mouth, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, Rhett's breathing getting more and more ragged. 

"Link, Link! I'm gonna come", Rhett groaned, all of his muscles clenching in anticipation for the oncoming orgasm.

Link pulled off immediately, to the disappointed groan from the other man.

"No! Please don't stop!" Rhett pouted.

"I'm not stopping, baby, I just want to have more fun with you." The mischievous look in Link’s eyes made a shiver run through Rhett’s body. Link's hand traveled down the wet length, cupping the balls beneath and rolling them gently in his hand. A quiet groan came from Rhett, Link’s hand was gentle as he massaged his sac. He grasped Rhett’s dick in his other hand, slowly moving it up and down while he reached down and pressed a soft kiss to the hip of the tall man underneath him. He continued kissing Rhett all the way up his chest, taking special care to give the perky nipples a little bite. He ended up biting and sucking hard on Rhett's neck, leaving a mark. The pain had arousal buzzing through his head. In this moment, he would let Link do anything to him.

"Have you ever played with your ass before, Rhett?" Link breathed against his neck. 

Rhett hesitated for a moment, his breathing hitching, "Yeah I have. Just a finger or two." He forlornly looked at the wall.

He could feel Link smiling against his neck, “Mmmm… So that’s what you do when I can hear you trying to muffle your moans in the bathroom. Can I touch you please?" Link lifted his head and met Rhett's eyes. “Can I put my fingers in your ass, baby?”

"Yeah, yeah, please." Rhett felt heat rise in his cheeks at the thought of Link listening to him in the shower. He was desperate to have Link fill him up, but the shame had him clench his eyes shut at the words leaving his mouth.

"Yeah? You want me inside of you? Want my fingers deep in your ass? Look at me, baby." Rhett obeyed, Link's eyes were dark with arousal, his piercing gaze making Rhett feel like Link was staring straight into his soul. 

Rhett's face was still lit up with embarrassment, his reply came very quietly, "Yeah, I want you so bad, Link." Rhett looked away from the deep blue eyes, avoiding eye contact with his friend. 

"Hey, bo, look at me," Link moved his hand to Rhett's and held it. Rhett met his eyes again. "Don't be embarrassed, Rhett. It's so hot that you want me." Even at a time when they were doing something to fulfill a purely lustful urge, Link cared about Rhett being comfortable. Still cared about him, period, and his affection reflected in the way he gently touched and looked at Rhett.

Link let his fingers travel down from the length to the sac below. He caressed the soft skin there until he continued down to Rhett’s tight entrance. He tensed at the touch, his breathing becoming shallow.

Link let his fingers rub around the opening, "I'm going to put these in you, baby." He held up his index and middle fingers and moved the two to his mouth, keeping intense eye contact and took them into his mouth, sucking the digits until he was satisfied with the amount of saliva covering them. Link’s show had Rhett groaning, wanting his cock in Link’s warm mouth again, but before he could articulate that thought, Link was moving his digits back to Rhett's quivering opening. Link's fingers moved in a slow circle, patiently pushing against the tight hole, waiting for Rhett to relax. Rhett felt himself slowly open up, one fingertip dipping inside the now relaxed muscle. Rhett moaned at the intrusion, it was much more intense than doing it to himself, he could feel how his body slowly allowed more and more inside him.

Link was in to his first knuckle, he was intensely watching his finger slowly being enveloped in Rhett’s heat. "Damn, you're tight," Link let his head fall down and rest against Rhett's stomach, "You're so hot inside Rhett." Link breathed out against his stomach. Rhett could feel Link panting against his stomach, tickling the short hairs near his treasure trail and sending shots of pleasure right to his dick.

Link sank in even deeper and pulled out again. He continued the motion and Rhett felt like he was going explode from the pleasure of Link touching him so gently.

"I'm gonna need a bit more spit." Link said and removed his hand to coat his fingers once more. His hand moved back to Rhett’s opening, sinking inside again. His free hand moved to Rhett's cock and stroked the length of it, matching the speed of his fingers inside him. Rhett's noises increased in volume; where they before had been mewls, they now became full on moans. Link couldn’t help let a moan escape, too, at the feeling of being this close to Rhett. He could feel arousal stirring in his body again, even though he had just come.

"You gotta be quiet baby," Link whispered into his ear after he kissed his way up Rhett's neck. "Gregg and Tim are just down the hall." Link kept kissing up Rhett's neck to his soft cheek, ending at the corner of Rhett's mouth, leaving tiny pecks there. Rhett acted on instinct, catching Link's mouth in a open mouthed kiss, their lips moving together and their tongues meeting sloppily. Rhett could still taste a hint of his own precome in Link’s mouth. Link was aggressive with his tongue. Most of the people who Rhett had kissed in the past had been more timid and Link’s enthusiasm paired with the feeling of being utterly at his mercy had Rhett’s mind spinning. Link let Rhett’s lips go to catch his breath, panting wetly against Rhett’s cheek. Rhett could feel sore patches on his face from where Link’s stubble had rubbed against him, it was a strange feeling, but it didn’t deter Rhett, he wanted to feel Link’s lips against his own again and moved to catch Link’s soft lips once more.

Link's finger was still moving in and out of Rhett's tight opening. On a retreat of his finger, he pulled out completely, but came back with two fingers, gently sinking into Rhett’s tight warmth again. Rhett felt the stretch, he was on a fine line between pleasure and pain, making him groan open mouthed against Link’s tongue. Link's fingers pressed inside slowly, but quickly picked up the pace. He rearranged his hand to get a more comfortable position, and grazed Rhett's prostate in the movement. Rhett tensed, giving a long whine at the pleasure shooting through him at the touch.

Link tried for the motion again, getting Rhett to let out a string of mewls. "Link, Link, yes! Yes!"

"Yeah, you like that, baby?" Link caught Rhett's mouth again, licking at the seam of his lips, prompting Rhett to moan against Link's tongue. Link kept up the thrusting of his fingers, grazing the gland when he could, making Rhett moan louder and arch into the movement of his hand. 

"You gonna come on my fingers, bo?" Link breathed against Rhett's lips. Rhett nodded overwhelmed with sensations and not being able to articulate a coherent answer.

Link could see Rhett's back arch against the mattress, his whole body tensing up at the approaching climax, he sped up his movements and tried targeting the gland inside Rhett on each thrust of his hand. "Yeah, Rhett. Come on! Come on my fingers, I want to feel you squeeze around me." He wanted to feel Rhett clench around his fingers and revel in the pleasure he was giving him.

At those words Rhett came, pleasure spreading through his body, from the top of his head down through his spine to his toes. He came in long spurts against both of their chests. Rhett arched off the small bed and his white come hit all the way up to his nipples.  
He kept on shooting several long spurts and clenched down on Link’s fingers each time, Link moaned at the feeling of Rhett squeezing around his fingers and buried his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck, leaving small kisses there.

Rhett’s breathing slowed down, his climax leaving him loose. He caught Link's eye and could feel his fingers still inside him, but was too blissed out to be self conscious about what theý had just done. He smiled at the feeling of having Link so close. Link leaned down to once more press a soft kiss against Rhett’s lips. The kiss deepened and Rhett's body melted into Link, he felt like he was floating in space, his thoughts muffled from the intensity of the orgasm.

As their lips separated, Rhett couldn't hold back a giggle. 

“What are you laughing at, baby?” came Link's amused reply. 

“Well, you definitely managed to get warm, didn't you?” Rhett had a big grin on his face. 

“Yeah, you're a great heated body pillow. I'll know where to go next time I'm cold.” Link was smirking and winked at Rhett's smiling face. 

“Or even when you're not cold, maybe?” Rhett urged. 

“Yeah, baby, I don't think I could stop now even if I tried.” Link pulled his fingers out and gave Rhett one more passionate kiss. They separated and Link moved up on his knees again, watching Rhett’s splayed out form on the bed. “I'll go get something to clean up with, and will be in need of some more heat when I get back.” Link grinned mischievously while getting off the bed heading for the bathroom.

Rhett could definitely get used to more of Link's hot touch and the strange achy feel in his ass, he thought as he watched Link's shapely bottom walk across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr, come by and say hi.


End file.
